Shooting Star
by Sincerely The Sign Painter
Summary: Tsubaki's life has gone down hill since her friend Maka left. She makes a wish on a shooting star in hopes that it will help her. One shot unless people what me to continue. It's an AU. TsubakixBlack*Star
1. Chapter 1

**This is a one shot unless people want me to continue it. Please be nice it's not very good.  
**

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Tsubaki turned off the alarm and sat up in her bed groaning. Due to all the homework she had yesterday, she didn't go to bed until very late.

She went downstairs for breakfast as well as checking her answering machine for messages. There were two, one from her Mom telling her that this was the last mouth she was going to pay rent on the house and the other from her boss telling her that they fired her for coming in late. Great start of the day, it was only to get worse.

"Tsubaki." Stein called as she entered the school.

"Yes, professor?"

"I see that you don't have a meister yet." Stein observed.

"No professor," Tsubaki admitted.

"Tsubaki, you know the rules." Stein told her, "If you don't find a meister by tomorrow morning you'll be expelled from the school."

"I know sir." Tsubaki said, "I'll find one!" The bell rang and she ran off to class.

"Sorry I'm late!" Tsubaki panted as she ran into the classroom. The teacher nodded towards an empty chair and then continued the lesson. Tsubaki sat down and tried to find where they were but, she had missed too much of the lesson. She finally gave up and looked around for someone to help her. A boy in the row behind her was staring at her. She sighed, wishing Maka was here.

Maka was her best friend since first grade but after her mother got divorced, she left the city. Maka always told her that boy was staring at her because she was pretty. After she left though, some popular girls explained that Maka was only saying that to be nice. They said that boys stared at her because she was a freak. Tsubaki hoped they were lying but no boy ever tried to talk to her so she was unsure.

.

After classes, she went to find a partner. Of course, it always went the same way.

.

"Hi, I'm a meister what are you?"

"A weapon."

"I guessed that I mean what kind of weapon are you?"

"..."

"Your really shy aren't you?"

"Um yes."

"So what's your name?

"Uh Tsubaki,"

"Ok, nice meeting you Tsubaki,"

After that, an awkward pause would follow until the meister mumbled something about homework or a big game or meeting friends somewhere and left. Today was no exception.

After school ended, she went to find another job. She checked around but no places were hiring. After the sun went down she decided to go back home.

.

When she got home, she found that there was no food in the pantry. To tired to go buy something she ended grabbing a half bag of crackers and headed up to her room. She got into her pajamas and went to the window. Looking out she saw a bright star shining above her.

"Star light star bright, the first star I see tonight," It was such a little kid thing to do, wishing on a star but she was desperate.

"I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight." She paused for a moment. What should she wish for? Wishing for her life to get better was way too vague. What exactly in her life did she want?

"I wish I had a meister." She looked out of the window at the star. It seemed to glow brighter.

"Maybe it's thinking about my wish." She smiled at it. It's kept getting brighter and brighter. She smile faded. Was it coming towards her? She screamed and dived out of the way as the star went flying into her room. It crashed into the floor. Tsubaki walked over and tapped it. It groaned and turned over. It was a boy! Then the boy opened his eyes.

.

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Who are you?" Tsubaki asked stepping away. The boy sat up and smiled at her.

"I am the Amazing Black*Star!" he exclaimed loudly, "I've come to grant your wish!" He beamed at her.

"Ohhh, where did you come from?" she asked nervously.

"The sky of course!" he told her.

"But how?"

"I'm a star, duh!" he rolled his eyes, "Do you have anything to eat? I'm starving!"

"Um no, I didn't go shopping yet, sorry." Tsubaki told the strange boy.

'That's ok, I'll go buy something!" Black*Star jumped up and ran to the window.

"Do you want to come?" he asked her.

"Um sure." She said.

"Ok, turn into a weapon," She did so and soon they were jumping from roof to roof until they reached the supermarket.

"Ok!" Black*Star said as she turned back, "Let's go shopping!"

Black*Star spent the next hour running around picking food and making random comments. It was the most fun Tsubaki had shopping.

"I think that's all." Black*Star said proudly as he threw in a box of cookies, "Tsubaki can you grab the other shopping cart?" Tsubaki gasped as she realized just how much food they had

"Black*Star!" Tsubaki said shocked, "I can't buy all this food! I don't have enough money!"

"It's ok Tsubaki, I'll pay for this." Black*Star pulled out some money and started counting it. He then put the money on the counter and walked out of the store with the food.

"I can help carry them," Tsubaki offered.

"A big star like me can carry it by myself." The boy told her. When they got back to the house, Black*Star sent Tsubaki upstairs while he unpacked the food. Tsubaki, remembering how tired she was went upstairs without arguing.

.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

Tsubaki opened her eyes and looked up at the laughing sun.

"It was all a dream," she thought sadly.

BEEP, BEEP, BEE-CRASH!

"Man that's annoying, you need a new alarm clock Tsubaki."

"Back*Star!" Tsubaki cried joyfully sitting up, "You're real!"

"Of course I'm real!" Black*Star yelled, 'Come on downstairs I've made you breakfast!"

.

"Professor Stein." Tsubaki called as she and Black*Star entered his office.

"Yes Tsubaki?"

"I was wondering if, well." Tsubaki looked at her feet unsure what to say. Black*Star jumped in to help her.

"Hi! I'm BLACK*STAR and I was wondering if there was any room in this school for a big star like me!"

"Let me talk to Lord Death for a moment." Stein stood up and walked out of the room. Black*Star sat on his desk and gave Tsubaki a thumbs up. They waited.

"Lord Death isn't going to let Black*Star in," the young girl worried, "and then Black*Star will leave me and go back to where ever he came from."

"Tsubaki, everything's going to be fine!" he smiled encouraging. Stein walked back into the office and gave Black*Star some papers.

"Fill out these papers and you'll be all set."

"OK!" Black*Star yelled excitedly and got to work. As Black*Star worked Stein walked over to Tsubaki.

"Did you find a partner yet?" he asked. She nodded and pointed to Black*Star.

"Well!" Stein laughed, "I wish you two luck." Black*Star finished filling out the papers and stood up to go to class.

"Come on Tsubaki!" he said smiling, "let's go!"

**Sorry that this chapter's so short. I hoped you enjoyed it anyways. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took so long! I hope you enjoy it!**

.

"Who is the new kid?"

"Looks like Tsubaki found a partner."

"I would be a better partner then him."

Voices followed Tsubaki and Black*Star down the hall as they headed down to their first class.

"I wonder what they are whispering about," Tsubaki said nervously.

"They're probably whispering about how great I am." Black*Star reassured her.

"I'm sure they are," Tsubaki giggled. They entered the classroom and sat down.

"Hey you," a voice said behind them. They turned to see a boy with black spiky hair.

"Are you talking to me?" Black*Star asked

"Yeah," he said, "I'm Jacob, "I partially run the school so you should show me some respect. I'll let you off because you new but you've been warned."

"Do you know who I am?" Black*Star asked leaping on his seat. "I AM BLACK*STAR! PRINCE OF THE STAR CLAN! DON'T THREATEN A BIG STAR LIKE ME OR I'LL DESTROY YOU!"

"Are you threatening me?" Jacob snarled, he held out his hands and one of his gooneys turned into a knife. The rest of Jacob's gooneys paired up to fight.

"Tsubaki let's take these guys down." Black*Star said confidently.

"Are you sure about this?" Tsubaki asked as she turned into a chain-scythe. She had always been afraid of Jacob.

"Of course I'm sure!" Black*Star exclaimed.

.

**Meanwhile out in the hall**

**.**

"I heard Tsubaki got a partner." Sid said as he walked down the hall next to Stein, "I hope he doesn't challenge Jacob, I'm sick of bringing new students to the nurse office."

"I'm sure he can handle it." Stein said.

"Maybe, but you better get to your class before a fight breaks out." Sid said as he pushed open the classroom door.

"Hey professor!" Black*Star yelled from the top of the pile of unconscious gooneys, "About time you got here!" Black*Star bent down and picked up a beat up Jacob, "Can you believe this guy actually thought he could beat a Big Star like me?"

"So painful," Jacob moaned. Black*Star tossed him to the side. "Anyway is class going to start or do I have time to get a snack? I'm starving!"

"Like I said, Black*Star can handle himself." Stein told a startled Sid. "No Black*Star the class is going to start, so please everyone find a seat."

.

**After class**

**.**

"That was your first fight ever?" Black*Star exclaimed.

"Yes," Tsubaki said quietly, "I've never had a partner before so I never actually got to fight in weapon form."

"Well did you enjoy it?"

"It was very exciting," Tsubaki admitted.

"Your life it about to get more exciting!" Black*Star yelled loudly, "Oh yeah, and what are we going to do about your living conditions?"

"My living conditions?" Tsubaki asked worriedly.

"I saw where you live Tsubaki. You deserve better." Tsubaki blushed but before she could answer they walked into there next class.

.

**Later that evening, on top of Tsubaki's house.**

**.**

"Black*Star?" Tsubaki asked, "What are we doing on the roof?"

"We're waiting for something to arrive." Black*Star explained, "I asked some friends of mine to send it down."

"Oh, I don't see any vehicles on the road. When do you think it'll arrive?" Tsubaki asked.

"Who said anything about it arriving on a vehicle?" Black*Star asked. Suddenly the sky was lit up with a bright light. Tsubaki gasped as a big flaming comet came crashing down on the roof.

"Finally! I was wondering what was taking it so long!" Black*Star yelled as he opened the comet, "Here you go!" He dropped a handful of gold coins into Tsubaki's hands, "Is that enough to buy a new house?"

"Yes," Tsubaki gasped, "Thank you, Black*Star but you don't need to do this for me."

"Of course I do!" Black*Star exclaimed, "I'm not going to let my weapon, no princess, no Goddess, live here!"

"Oh," Tsubaki looked down blushing hard, "Thank you."

"No need to thank me! Now go get your stuff and I'll pick you up in an half an hour after I find the perfect house!" Black*Star took off running leaving Tsubaki standing on the roof.

.

**Please review**


End file.
